


'til the stars fade out

by loupiter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampires, human!zayn, vampire!Louis, zayn gets slightly existential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupiter/pseuds/loupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Louis climbed out of Zayn's window for the last time.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1023647">the sweetest submission, drinking it in</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	'til the stars fade out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handcversbruise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcversbruise/gifts).



> it's fee's birthday and this is my present to my dear spouse.  
> i've said before that i wouldn't continue this verse but, of course, anything for you.  
> thank you for being the loveliest friend and i hope you have an incredible year, happy birthday ♥
> 
> title is from 'hours' by fka twigs
> 
> as always, i am on [tumblr](http://loupiter.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/loupiter).

The bar was packed, filled with smoky air and house music while Halloween decorations lined the wall. Amongst it all were fellow first years, different levels of fancy dress indicating how seriously each person took the occasion. To some, Halloween was no time to joke around by putting only half-assed effort into costumes. But to Zayn, well. He didn’t really give a shit. He was already bored, but he wouldn’t leave, not when his roommate Rob had begged him to accompany him for the evening. Zayn knew it was only so he could chase that bird he’d had his eyes on since orientation week, so really he was just being a good friend. Rob had ran off to find her already anyway.

Though he wouldn’t admit it to himself, he was jittery. And he knew why. This was the last night of October and he hadn’t seen Louis since he’d jumped out of his window last year. A small part of him had hoped that Louis would have turned up at some point before he’d left Bradford for uni. Since then, a stem of doubt had been growing in Zayn’s mind. Knowing that he was here in Manchester away from his childhood home, he’d hoped that Louis would be able to find him. And after the full moon, two weeks earlier, Zayn had virtually given up hope of seeing Louis this year. He told himself that it was because Louis really couldn’t find him, and not that he simply didn’t want to. The thought of it was a little more upsetting than Zayn would have liked to admit.

He sighed and made his way over to the bar, weaving his way through a few fairies, zombies and an alarming number of sexy cats and nurses. Zayn popped out his costume vampire teeth (he liked to think he had a twisted sense of humour) and ordered himself a double vodka and RedBull. God knew he’d need it to get through the night.

He was digging in his pockets to get his cash out when he felt a pleasant prickling sensation on the back of his neck, the feeling of somebody getting really close.

“Let me get that for you, love,” said a low voice that he would have recognised anywhere, a voice that had been ingrained into his entire being over the past eleven years and before he could even turn his head, an arm was reaching around him and handing the bartender the required cash.

Zayn’s heart was pounding a fast, excited pace, while a warm, happy tremor coursed through his body, because no fucking way was _he_ actually here. Zayn smiled as wide as he possibly could when Louis spun him quick and effortlessly by the waist and he suddenly found himself face to face with the beautiful, sharp eyed vampire himself.

Hardly believing his eyes, he took in Louis’ perfectly styled hair, tailored suit and dress shoes. He’d never seen Louis so fancy before and he must have had a comical expression on his face because right then Louis started laughing.

“Hello, Zayn. Miss me?” His eyes looked lit up in the darkness of the bar.

“You’re here,” Zayn just breathed, before throwing his arms around Louis.

Louis hugged him tight and warm and Zayn immediately felt looser, more languid, an overwhelming feeling of comfort and home taking over him. “Told you I’d find you, didn’t I?” he laughed into his hair.

Without even thinking, Zayn wrapped a hand behind his head and kissed Louis, gentle but firm. Louis kissed him back chastely, still smiling. And god, it felt so good to feel Louis’ lips against his again. It’d only happened once before this, but he’d spent the whole year thinking about it, yearning to feel it again.

He pulled back to simply stare at Louis in awe and disbelief, no doubt embarrassing himself but failing to care. Louis continued to smile widely and picked up Zayn’s drink, nodding to one side of the bar to tell Zayn to follow him.

“What are you doing here?” Zayn asked as they walked away from the bar towards an empty spot against the wall adjacent to the bar.

Louis smiled, teeth glinting, causing images of their last meeting to flit through Zayn’s brain, an anticipation of things to hopefully come. “Like I said, wanted to find you. Figured it was about time, and what better occasion than the auspicious night of Halloween?”

“Right,” Zayn grinned. A worrying thought suddenly struck him. “Are you gonna run off again in a few hours?”

Louis shook his head. “Managed to keep our schedule clear this time. I’ll be around for a while, I think.”

“A while?” Zayn asked doubtfully.

“A significant while, don’t worry love.”

Zayn nodded, hesitantly. “Okay.” He took a sip of his drink, leaning into Louis, craving his touch, just some proximity. He was slightly taller than him now, having grown a couple inches in the past year. He kind of liked it.

Then a thought struck him. “Wait, you said ‘our schedule’. You’re not alone?”

Louis shook his head. “My brothers are here, too. We’re staying in our Manchester house for the time being. They haven’t really had a night out in a while, so they tagged along with me here.” He looked out into the crowds and his eyes seemingly locked on someone. “Wanna meet them?”

Zayn, overlooking the fact that they apparently had a house solely for their time in Manchester, felt his stomach swoop at the thought of meeting Louis’ brothers. He knew they weren’t his real brothers but he most certainly knew that they, too, were vampires. The thought of being around other blood-drinking creatures that weren’t Louis and hadn’t known him since he was a kid did admittedly make him nervous, and it must have shown because Louis stroked the back of his fingers along Zayn’s jaw softly.

“It’s alright, they know about you and they’re fine with it, I promise. They’re even excited to meet you.”

“You told them about me?” Zayn asked, surprised.

“Of course,” Louis smiled. “Probably more than they wanted to hear, actually. I’ve been thinking about you a lot this year.”

Zayn’s blushed at that (which was a rarity in itself – he was usually much more self-assured with people he liked, but something about Louis made him feel young and important). “Me too. And yeah, I’d like to meet them. But I wanna have you to myself for a while first.”

Louis nodded and wrapped a comforting arm around his waist. “Of course. I missed you, you know. Tell me about uni. How’s life been?”

Zayn proceeded to tell him all about his classes so far and his roommate and everything that’d happened since he’d last seen him. Louis listened with intrigue and soon whatever remaining tension Zayn had disappeared, and in its place came the confidence and familiarity that he loved having with Louis. They were laughing in no time and Zayn was so fond of him and just wanted to kiss him more and more as the night went on, but he tried not to. There was always satisfaction in waiting. It didn’t stop him, though, from appreciating the shape of Louis’ lips as they formed the words meant just for Zayn, the soft creases in the corners of his eyes as he laughed, the silvery blue hue of his irises that glinted in the poor light. The desire he’d felt over the last few years really hadn’t been misplaced; he wanted Louis now more than ever before.

He was in the middle of describing the series of sketches he was doing for his art course when he felt a thud against his back and a pair of unfamiliar arms wrapping around him and Louis. He stumbled slightly but Louis steadied him easily.

“Ah, that would be Niall,” Louis said without looking behind him, smirking fondly.

Zayn turned to find a bright-eyed, pink-cheeked boy about his age with blonde hair and a wide smile directed at him and Louis.

“So this is the famous, Zayn, eh? Had to come over here meself ‘cause god knows when you’d have introduced us, Tommo.” He removed his arms and held out a hand to Zayn. “I’m Niall, pleasure to finally meet ya.”

“Uh, hi,” Zayn said shaking Niall’s hand with a hesitant smile.

“Zayn, this is my brother. He’s a bit of a shit. And Irish, as I’m sure you’ve gathered.”

“Not his real brother, of course. He should be so lucky.”

Louis rolled his eyes and lunged to pinch his nipple. Zayn liked Niall already.

“So, where are the others, Nialler?” Louis asked.

Niall shrugged. “Haz is probably broodin’ around here somewhere and last I saw Liam he was chattin’ up a girl,” he said distractedly, looking at Zayn. “Wow, you do smell good, mate.”

“Um, thanks?” Zayn laughed, as Louis tugged him closer.

“Not a chance, bro.”

Niall sighed, taking a step back. “You’re no fun, Tommo. I’m off to get a pint, anyway. See you lads later.” And with a wink he disappeared into the crowd.

“Vampires can drink?” Zayn asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t really do much for us. Our metabolisms are designed to absorb blood only, so alcohol has no effect. I think Niall just likes the taste. It’s a comfort for him. Probably reminds him of the Ol’ Country and that.”

“Oh. I like him.”

“Yeah, me too. Everyone does actually. Haven’t met a single being in the 300 years I’ve known him that doesn’t.”

Zayn’s jaw dropped. “Three _hundred_ years?”

Louis shrugged casually. “Yeah.”

It was a bit of a wake-up call. A reminder to Zayn that Louis wasn’t just a normal boy, no matter how normal he appeared or acted. He was an immortal creature, and very much not human. He fed on blood, for god’s sake. Zayn realised right then that he didn’t even know Louis’ age.

“How old are you, Louis?” he asked over the club’s music.

Louis simply smiled, leaned in close to Zayn’s ear, heightening his senses remarkably and causing him to shiver from it, and whispered, “Six hundred and thirty-eight.”

Zayn practically choked. In that moment he realised how truly insignificant he must be to Louis, who was centuries old. Zayn’s entire lifetime was merely a drop in the ocean of Louis’. What was he even doing spending time with someone like Zayn?

Louis kissed his cheek as he pulled back but it didn’t feel as sweet as it should have. Zayn smiled at him nonetheless and drained the rest of his drink. It felt good to be near Louis, to have this bodily contact. It was still new to him because he was in no way used to the fact that Louis wasn’t a fleeting presence in his life and he was going to savour it while he had it.

“Want another drink?”

Zayn shrugged and followed him back toward the bar, their hands linked.

“Oh, Harry’s at the bar. Do you want to meet him?”

Zayn followed his line of sight and landed on a tall, lean boy with curly hair and skin tight jeans, bent over a glass of what looked like whisky. He didn’t look happy to be here, a blatant contrast to Niall earlier.

“Sure. Is he alright?”

“Yeah, he gets like this from time to time, don’t worry.” He pulls guides Zayn along towards the boy.

Harry turned to look at them before they reached him, his eyes lighting up when he saw Louis. His face fell, however when he looked over to Zayn, a flash of something akin to hurt taking over his expression, before looking back down to his drink. He had a lovely face, with big eyes and lips a dark shade of pink.

“Hey Haz,” Louis smiled. “Have you been at the bar all night?”

Harry looked back up at Louis and shrugged with one shoulder. “Don’t feel like dancing much. The drinks aren’t half bad at least.” His eyes shifted back to Zayn. “I see you found him then?”

Louis raised an eyebrow. He seemed concerned but didn’t say so. Instead he put a hand on Zayn’s upper back. “I did, finally. This is Zayn. Zayn, meet Harry, my other brother.”

“Nice to meet you, mate.” Zayn smiled. He wanted to be friendly to Harry, who didn’t seem as keen on him as Niall had been. Maybe he just needed to get him to warm up to him.

“You too, man,” Harry gave him a tight lipped smile.

This felt awkward, like Zayn was missing something. He looked at Louis who was watching the both of them, biting his bottom lip.

They were saved by yet another good looking boy appearing behind Harry and slinging an arm around his shoulders. He had short brown hair and warm eyes. Zayn also noticed a few lipstick prints on his jaw and neck. The boy’s eyes lit up as he smiled at Zayn and Louis.

“Is this the famous Zayn then?”

Zayn smiled back at him, feeling slightly more at ease and more confident. He stuck out his hand. “I am. You must be brother number three then, right?”

The boy laughed and shook his hand. “Too right, mate. My name’s Liam. So you’re the one who’s kept Louis safe all these years, then? Where was it again? Bradford?”

“Bradford, yeah. I mean, I guess so. Louis never really explained it in detail what it was he was hiding from or why, though.” He nudged Louis beside him.

“Hey, whatever I kept from you was for your own protection, Z. Besi-“

“Werewolves,” said Harry, soft enough so only the four of them could hear. “Surely you guessed it?”

Zayn’s eyes widened. “Well, he called it dog hunting for the most of it but when he told me he was a vampire I kind of pieced it together, so yeah. Why was Louis in particular danger though? The rest of you never came by looking for shelter.”

“Do you want the honest truth?” Liam asked.

“Really, guys. Now?” Louis asked.

Zayn shrugged, “Sure, no one’s listening. Not like they would even believe it or understand if they were.”

Louis seemed hesitant. “Fine, but, like. I hope you don’t think of me too differently when I tell you,” Louis warned.

“I seriously doubt it, trust me. I wanna know, Lou,” he reassured him.

Louis and Harry shared a look then, a question in Louis’ eyes. When Harry just gave him a shrug, Louis began speaking, voice low.

“There’s a pack of werewolves in Yorkshire that are pretty nasty. Particularly aggressive towards vampires, though can’t blame them for hating their natural enemies. Anyways, we used to travel the country all year round, stopping in the odd town to feed. About twelve years ago, the Yorkshire pack must have picked up on our scent early on or been tipped off by a neighbouring pack, because they were ready for us when we arrived. They caught us off guard and attacked. We fared well enough and almost made it out unscathed until the pack leader’s mate had Harry facedown with his neck between her jaws. I got there and killed her before she could do the same to him and from then on the pack leader had a personal vendetta against me.”

“He built up his pack more and more every year,” Liam continued, “They were ruthless and hell bent on revenge so Louis hid when we passed through the area every year. That’s where you came in.”

Zayn nodded, remembering back to their first meeting and flicking through the rest of his visits, watching Louis climb into his window year after year of waiting. That feeling of excitement he’d get like he was in on a some huge secret.

Louis went on. “Eventually I got sick of hiding. So we all spent the following years training and improving our hunting and fighting skills until we were ready to tackle them head on. The last night I came to you was when we’d just defeated them.” Louis said, grinning proudly. “I came by to visit you anyway ‘cause I knew you’d be waiting for me. But my head wasn’t on the chopping block anymore.” He chuckled like it was all a fond memory.

Zayn felt a mixture of queasy and worried, but most of all, his attraction to Louis had just increased tenfold. “Wow,” he said. “So you’re just a regular hero among men, aren’t you?”

“Well, now that you mention it, yes, in fact, I am,” he smirked, squeezing Zayn’s waist playfully.

Liam made a gagging noise, while Harry rolled his eyes. “Please, as if he’s ever let me forget it.”

“Seriously though, all this was going on while I was just obliviously going on about my life at school. My issues seem so small in comparison.” Zayn said.

“Babe, they were big for you at the time,” Louis said gently, kissing his cheek.

“Maybe,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

His eyes caught on Harry, who had just averted his gaze.

“Well,” he said, ducking out from under Liam’s arm as he rose. “I think I’m gonna call it a night. Got some unpacking to do at the house, since we just got here and all, so. Was nice to meet you, Zayn.”

Louis touched his forearm gently. “Wait, wait, wait, Harold. We’re probably gonna leave soon too. Just come with us.”

“It’s alright, I’ll just run home.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Louis frowned, turning to Zayn. “Wanna come see the house?” he asked quietly.

Zayn put on a posh accent and nudged Louis in the ribs. “Do I wanna see your _Manchester_ house?” He shrugged. “Yeah, sure.” He was indifferent and cool.

 

The five of them took Louis’ black SUV (the nicest car Zayn had ever been in) into a fancy area of Manchester that Zayn had only driven past before. When they arrived he tried not to show his disbelief at the size of their, well… their mansion. Because the house was massive and old looking and Zayn was practically gaping at the architecture and beauty of it. Louis noticed and smiled to himself, telling Zayn to follow him in.

Liam, Harry and Niall followed behind them and all muttered one thing or another about being off to their rooms to do whatever it was that vampires did. Harry was the first of them, Zayn noted.

Louis gave him a tour of the house and the garden and to say Zayn was impressed was an understatement.

“Do you like it?” Louis asked.

“I’m kinda speechless, honestly,” Zayn breathed.

“Gotta give most of the credit to Harry. He decorated this place from scratch a hundred years ago and has done quite an incredible job touching it up and adding modern touches every time we come to stay here.”

“Hm,” Zayn hesitated asking the question nagging at him, but decided to go ahead. “Why doesn’t he like me?”

“Who Harry? Of course he likes you.”

“Come on, Lou. He wouldn’t look at me all night and we barely exchanged more than three words. Wasn’t all too thrilled to meet me. That was obvious.”

Louis sighed. “Alright, maybe he hasn’t warmed up to you just yet, but he will. He’s kind of been like this for ages now. I guess it’s my fault, though not entirely. Bit of a long story.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s possible that he’s listening to this conversation right now, you know.” When Zayn looked at him, puzzled, he went on. “We’ve got pretty strong hearing, remember?”

“Oh, right yeah. Well I’m sorry, but I still want to know? Is it something I did?”

“No, not at all.” He sighed. “Fine. So, Harry and I. We used to be together, about fifty years ago.”

“Seriously?” Zayn asked, maybe more surprised than he should have been.

Louis nodded. “But I ended it when I realised that I could never love him the way he deserves. And I do love him to death but just not that way.” He grimaced like he disliked remembering all of this. “For years and years I wished I could give him what he wanted from me, but the feelings never came. I beat myself up for it. He even spent some time living in Los Angeles, just to get away from how we’d become. When he came back it finally felt like things were okay again between us. But the way he was tonight… It’s been like that for the past couple of years. Since I’ve not been able to stop talking about you, probably.” He looked down and toed his shoe on the ground.

Zayn paused, trying to push down the guilt building up inside of him. It was a shitty feeling. “He probably hates me.”

“No, babe. He doesn’t even know you.”

“Doesn’t matter though. He’s in love with you and here I am fucking his chances up. He probably knows you way better than me anyway, what right do I ha-“

“Zayn, stop talking this bullshit. Do I not get a say in who I’m with? I want you, so I choose to be with you. I love Harry, but he knows and understands how I feel. He knew this kind of thing would happen eventually and he’s dealing with it. He’s strong. He’ll be alright.”

Zayn’s throat grew tight as he voiced the real concern that’d been nagging at him all night. “Louis, there _is_ the small issue of you being a vampire and me being human, I dunno if you’ve realised. I’m going to get old while you stay the same. You should be with someone of your own kind. Five hundred years from now I’ll just be a little blip on your radar, someone you knew for, like, one percent of your lifetime.”

“Woah woah woah,” Louis frowned, cradling Zayn’s jaw with his hands. “Where’s this all coming from, love?”

Zayn shrugged. “It’s just. I know this, whatever this is, won’t last forever. I know we have an expiry date.”

“Don’t think about it like that okay?” He wrapped his arms around Zayn. “Right now I can’t even think about where I’m gonna be twenty four hours from now,” he leaned in to whisper in his ear conspiratorially, “because all I can think about is getting you in my room.”

And, okay.

A wave of arousal ran through Zayn, surprising him and effectively silencing his worries like an off button, his concerns about Harry instantly forgotten at the thought of touching Louis again.

And yeah, that was another thing he’d been thinking about all night. All that bullshit could wait. Being nineteen kind of made it hard to ignore his urges. He really just wanted to be close to him again, to have him in a way that apparently no one else did. His cock twitched at how close Louis was and Zayn decided he was done waiting.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Let’s do that.”

Louis led him upstairs and pulled him into the farthest room on the left. The walls were decorated with a combination of modern art and vintage posters and on the bookshelf were poetry and literature from the 1800s interspersed with comic books Zayn recognised from when he was in primary school. He was hopelessly endeared and went easily when Louis guided him onto his bed. The covers were soft and felt expensive and Zayn pulled Louis down toward him happily.

He was still buzzing a bit from his drinks but he mostly felt calm. His heartbeat sped up though as Louis lay beside him and stroked his fingers up from his collarbone to his temple. Louis seemed to be taking him in appreciatively and intently, a focus in his eyes.

“You still smell like everything I want,” Louis whispered, meeting his gaze.

Zayn smiled disbelievingly, floored by the power and attraction emanating from the beautiful creature next to him. He still couldn’t believe, even a year later, that Louis _wanted_ him. To say he wanted Louis back was hardly enough of a statement. “Well you can have it,” he said, arching his neck back but still keeping eye contact. “Please, Louis.”

He watched Louis’ gaze drop to his neck, felt his heart pounding harder as Louis stared longer and longer and swallowed audibly. He brought a hand up to cup Zayn’s jaw. Zayn steeled himself for the impending pierce of fangs but Louis tipped his head down forward, instead.

"Not before I kiss you again,” Louis smiled gently and brought their lips together.

Zayn let out a surprised hitch of breath before sighing into the kiss. Their lips sealed together and it felt electric. He palmed the back of Louis’ neck and pushed up to kiss him harder. Their tongues met and Louis licked into his mouth, slow at first, but Zayn increased their speed, feeling desire coursing through every inch of him.

Zayn pulled back a little tugging gently on Louis’ bottom lip with his teeth. The vampire grinned like they were both in on a secret from the rest of the world. “I really did miss you, you know. You’re so beautiful.”

Zayn scoffed lightly, knowing that Louis could hear his heartbeat and hopefully it was enough of a thank you for the compliment. “I missed you too. Please, bite me now. I wanna feel you again, come on.”

“You’re kind of making yourself impossible to resist right now.” Louis shook his head.

“Good.”

“Do you even know how much of a drug to me your scent is,” Louis whispered, leaning forward to run his teeth up and down Zayn’s throat. “And speaking from first-hand experience, your taste is even more so.” And there it was again. Finally. The rush of fear and uncertainty that he’d only ever experienced with Louis. Knowing that he could easily be killed any second, the rush of the risk of them being together. Zayn had been chasing that the whole year. “Not draining you of every single drop of your blood will be a Herculean effort.” There was a glint in his eye like he knew how just much Zayn got off on this feeling.

“Yeah?” Zayn whispered back trying not to let his voice shake.

“Yeah.” Then there was a sharp slicing noise and then Zayn felt two sharp points scraping along his skin and he tensed up even more. “But I care about you too much to do that.”

Zayn was so hard at this point and his efforts to remain still were causing him to break a sweat. He whimpered Louis’ name one last time before he felt Louis’ resolve give and the sharp breaking of skin at the base of his neck made him freeze. Finally.

His vision blurred with pleasure as he felt Louis begin to suck, the softness of his lips soothing the punctures. He was just getting really into it when Louis stopped and pulled back.

“What are you doing?” Zayn frowned.

“I have a better idea,” Louis said and bit his lip, drawing blood. He leaned in to kiss the broken skin on Zayn’s neck, mixing their blood and closing up the holes. Then Louis got up and positioned himself between Zayn’s legs.

“I’m going to drink from your femoral artery,” he said, undoing Zayn’s jeans and pulling them down along with his briefs. “It feels better, trust me.”

“Okay,” Zayn said, not about to argue with that.

When he was fully undressed below the waist Louis took the opportunity to get naked too. The lights weren’t dim this time around and Zayn looked at his body in all its glory. He was gorgeous, skin smooth and firm, forever young. He was still smiling, always smiling at Zayn and his heart lurched with love and affection for the person who’d played such a unique and important role in his life. Louis knew Zayn in a way no one else did. He understood him.

Louis knelt and began to nose up Zayn’s thigh from his knee, kissing his skin along the way. He immediately got goosebumps, his body so responsive to every single touch. Louis stopped at his inner thigh, looked up at Zayn with a question in his eyes.

When Zayn nodded Louis closed his eyes and once more, bit down into Zayn’s skin. It stung more than his neck did but when Louis started sucking, whatever pain he had dissipated and made way for a thick wave of pleasure.

His cock lay flat on his stomach, desperately hard. Zayn reached for it, ready to give himself relief but Louis beat him to it, grasping it by the base and began pumping in slow jerks. At this point all Zayn could do was fall back against the pillow and stifle his moans with the back of his hand, conscious of Louis’ brothers probably hearing what was happening with their supernatural senses. He tried not to think about that, which was rather easy given Louis’ current occupation. Zayn ran his other hand through his hair, tugging on it when Louis dragged his thumb over his slit.

Louis fed slowly and thoroughly and Zayn felt so good, so appreciated. He was giving Louis a piece of him, something he needed. He was _sustaining_ him and the thought of it was so arousing. He reached down to run his fingers through Louis’ feathery hair. His eyes were closed and the shadows of his eyelashes on his cheekbones made Zayn lose his breath. All the while, the growing build up of pleasure in his body was reaching heights he’d never experienced before. His breathing accelerated and the combination of blood loss and some supernatural warmth that Louis was providing in return all contributed to this feeling, this combustion of his senses. He thrust up into Louis’ hand which had sped up and the pleasure mounted so, so high until he completely came apart, white sparks clouding his vision, waves of ecstasy flowing through him repeatedly. If he moaned he sure didn’t hear it.

His panting slowly began to subside as he opened his eyes to the sight of Louis licking the blood off his lips, eyes closed and clearly revelling in the taste of Zayn and he felt so good about himself, proud that he could give Louis that. Louis licked his thigh clean, closed up the wounds and crawled up his torso to kiss him. The kiss was languid and messy and wet. Zayn tasted the metallic taste of his own blood on Louis’ lips and licked into his mouth harder, finding himself still incredibly turned on. He needed to give Louis something in return. He wanted him to come, to make him feel good.

“Now you,” he murmured.

“I don’t think you can even move, love,” Louis smiled into his mouth.

He was right, Zayn felt physically spent, limbs like jelly. He wouldn’t let that stop him though. “S’okay, come up here, then.”

Louis seemed to understand. With one last kiss he knelt up and straddled Zayn’s hips, walking upward to that his hard on was in front of Zayn’s lips.

“Always having to come to you, aren’t I?” Louis teased.

“Shut up,” Zayn smirked, vision still slightly cloudy at the edges, and finally guided Louis’ cock into his mouth.

It had been a good few years of waiting to do this and Zayn was absolutely thrilled to know that it had not been for nothing. The weight of Louis on his tongue was amazing as he licked up and down his length, paying special attention the head. From the noises Louis was making Zayn could tell he liked that a lot so he kept at it, using his hands to pump the base. Then he kissed his way down to his balls, cupping them appreciatively and rolling them. As he took his length back into his mouth he snuck his hand further back, until his index finger found Louis’ hole. The moment he did Louis let out a sigh that was enough to cause Zayn’s cock to perk up again in interest.

He circled Louis’ rim with his one finger while building up his speed on his cock and Louis was so responsive and beautiful being taken apart like this. Zayn paused a second to suck his middle finger into his mouth and slip the tip of it inside Louis, eliciting more moans from the beautiful boy above him. It wasn’t much longer before a writhing Louis tugged hard on his hair and came down his throat. Zayn swallowed hard, trying not to choke and pulled off with a satisfied sigh. Louis slumped down his body, tucking his face into Zayn’s neck and pressing soft kisses there.

“Oh my god,” Louis panted into his skin.

“I know,” Zayn said. This was by the far the best sex he’d ever had. He stroked Louis’ shoulder appreciatively, revelling in the sweet kisses Louis gave him.

When they both got their breaths back Louis trailed his hands along the tattoos on his shoulders and chest. “These are new,” he whispered. His fingers traced the tiger on his arm. “What’s this one for, then?”

“Not all my tattoos have meanings, but that one’s for my dad. He reminds me of a tiger. Strong, quiet. Likes to be alone. But protective. And beautiful.”

Louis nodded. “You’ve always admired your dad,” he said fondly. “You drew it yourself didn’t you?”

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “How can you tell?”

“Like I haven’t told you for years how much I love your art. I’d recognise it anywhere.”

For some reason Louis’ words caused Zayn’s throat to tighten, emotions taking hold of him. No one cared for him like Louis did. Like he always had. He kissed him softly, trying to communicate his love and affection through it. By the looks of Louis’ parting smile, he was successful.

He tried, _tried_ not to let his mind drift to the temporariness of this whole thing, to his own insignificance, but he couldn’t help it. He pictured himself as a forty-something year old man, holding hands with a forever nineteen year old Louis. It made him wince.

“Stop frowning, you’re gonna give yourself wrinkles.”

Zayn side-eyed him. “That’s exactly what I’m worried about.”

They stared each other down, Zayn struggling to maintain his frown. Louis cracked a smile.

That set off Zayn’s laughter. “Shut up, Louis. This is serious, are you not concerned at all?”

“Not really. I mean, yes it’s something I’ve been thinking about. But what I’ve realised, in my oh so many years of living, is that if something’s meant to be, things have a way of working themselves out. But for now,” he propped himself up to bring their faces level. “You’re still young. I’ve only just found you again and I think we should enjoy what we’ve got when we’ve got it. Right now, I have you and you have me, and I’m happy for it. Think you’ll be okay with that?”

Zayn met his eyes and saw nothing but pure adoration, lust, affection and every other word he couldn’t really think of at that current moment due to the dreamy haze his mind still endured. He knew Louis cared deeply for him and would for a very, very long time. He couldn’t help the goofy smile growing on his face and he shook his head fondly.

“Yeah, I’m okay with that,” he said, tilting up to kiss Louis.

Maybe not knowing what the future held wasn’t the end of the world.

 


End file.
